


Say Someting

by whisperedconfessions



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedconfessions/pseuds/whisperedconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've finally found that one person who makes you feel whole and happy, like everything in the world is right. That one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, who has the most gorgeous eyes in the world and is perfect to you in every way. You never want to say goodbye. But what if fate has planned an unexpected twist that changes everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter one.**

 

>  
> 
>  “No matter how much time passes, no matter what takes place in the interim, there are some things we can never assign to oblivion, memories we can never rub away.”

 

Hours, days, weeks, even months had passed. Summer had turned into autumn which in its turn had made place for winter and the bright coloured leaves had made place for white snow that had covered the green grass like a blanket. Everything had changed, except one thing. Blaine still loved Kurt. The clock was ticking in its own rhythm indicating that yet another day had started, yet another day in which the whole world was wrong. Because it shouldn’t be like this, everyone should be able to enjoy the snow and the cold outside, the happy chattering of people on the ice skating rink, the little children making snowmen, ending up with red noses from the cold and eventually going inside to have hot chocolate and warm up by the fireplace. It was early but the world was awake, enjoining the freshly fallen snow. But there was one family that wasn’t enjoining the snow. Blaine had woken up and yet again it was just another day on which it seemed like the sun didn’t shine as bright as it had before, on which his bed was still too cold and empty and the house too silent. He heard soft footsteps on the hallway letting him know Audrey was awake. It was time to get up, make breakfast spend the day at the hospital put Audrey to bed and end up falling asleep on the couch because yet again he was so tired that he wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. That was what his days had looked like for the past few months. And he was so used to it that it almost seemed normal, almost. A soft knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts. “Daddy?” Blaine smiled a little at the familiar sound of her voice. Just as he wanted to answer her she peeked her head around the door. She smiled hopefully at him and when he lifted the comforter for her to lay down with him she almost ran to the bed. She lay down and cuddled close to him. “Hey, sweetheart,” she smiled but didn’t say anything back, she almost never did. Not since it had happened anyway. She only talked when it was really necessary and it almost seemed like she was scared, scared of talking. The only person she really talked to was Blaine but sometimes even that seemed too much for her. So they would just lay in bed for a while she’d fill up the empty space on his right side until he would tell her it was time to make breakfast. 

 

Blaine frowned as he looked at the peg and didn’t see the bright red coat hanging on there. He remembered how happy Audrey had been when Kurt came home with it one day, but now it looked too happy and cheery for the way he was feeling, he hated that coat but she loved it still. “Sweetheart,” he said to Audrey attention still focused on the peg “where’s your coat?” She looked at him and giggled softly “I’m already wearing it,” she answered. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger squeezing his eyes shut trying to remember when he had given her the coat but he couldn’t. “Of course, how silly of daddy,” he said softly and lifted her off the ground supporting her on his hip. “We gonna see papa now?” She asked him, he nodded in response and made his way to the car situating her in the backseat and fastening her seatbelt. 

 

They entered the hospital and a familiar mix of smells immediately filled Blaine´s senses. Audrey wrinkled her nose and in reaction to that Blaine held her hand a little tighter. On their way to Kurt’s room they passed a nurse who greeted them politely and Blaine said hello to her. Her name was Lindsay and she had been one of Kurt’s nurses from the beginning. Normally she would stop to talk to him but he assumed she was busy and, according to how fast she was crossing the hall, he had been right. Audrey stopped abruptly and Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise why until he saw the number next to the door he was standing in front of. He felt the cold metal of the heck against his skin as he slowly opened the door. It was no surprise to see Kurt in the hospital bed but it still crushed the little hope that had been present inside of him even though he knew it was ridiculous. Audrey followed Blaine into the room and sat in the chair which was nearest to the window leaving the chair closer to Kurt for Blaine to sit in. Every time Blaine sat down and held Kurt’s cold hand in his own he had to fight the tears. “Honey, hey, it’s me Blaine” he said softly in a voice that sounded different from his own, like someone else was saying those words and not him. Blaine looked at all the machines next to Kurt’s bed. They were creeping him out, especially the cardiac monitor, which was the machine that made all the beeping noises although of course that was a good thing. “I’ll be back soon, I just have to call” he said to Kurt and gently kissed his forehead. Audrey had been watching him and Kurt and once again he was hit with a wave of guilt. He looked at her sad expression and the way her fingers were constantly fumbling with the buttons of her cardigan. “Daddy is just going to make a call, will you look after papa?” He asked Audrey, phone already in his hand. She smiled and nodded. He smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and realised he couldn’t remember the last time he had really smiled. 

 

“Blaine?” A familiar gentle voice spoke on the other end of the line. “Still the same,” he said. He had been making the same phone call ever since Kurt had been in the hospital and every day he told his mom the situation hadn’t changed and it seemed like the words weren’t the only things that left his body, it felt like with it went a piece of his heart, and it went on and on. And sometimes he got scared that one day there wouldn’t be a piece left. Blaine already knew what was going to happen because she would say the same one sentence “I’m so sorry honey, but Kurt is strong you guys will be okay.” At first those words had given him comfort, hope for better days but now it just felt like there were never going to be any. “Thanks mom, say hello to dad from me,” he said and hung up. 

 

He knew he had to go back in there of course he had to, but that didn't mean it was easy. Walking into a hospital room and seeing your husband lying there, in a room that was too white and that smelled too much of disinfectant. They had tried to make it look cosy but it just hadn't worked out. The way the painting, of what Blaine assumed were sunflower fields although it looked more like some yellow splashes, hung above the bed and not to mention the lonely plant on the windowsill. They tried their best but it just didn't feel right, maybe they had just tried too hard. All of this wasn't easy but it wasn't easy for Audrey either and he needed to be there for her. He needed to support her, hold her close when she was crying once again because she had woken up from a nightmare or because she missed her papa so much. He needed to tell her everything was going to be alright. Reassure her, but mostly himself, that it really was going to be okay in the end. Because it was, right? He closed the door behind him with a soft click slightly surprised by the sight in front of him. Audrey was sitting on the edge of the bed her tiny hand wrapped around Kurt's index finger and thumb. Blaine tried to stay as quiet as possible not wanting to disturb the intimate moment between the two people he loved so dearly. From Blaine's point of view he couldn't really see what Audrey was doing but it looked like she was smiling which made his heart skip a beat, he had been used to see her smile whenever she was in Kurt's present but things had changed. She didn't smile that often anymore and Blaine was so, was relieved the right word? Yes, relieved to see her smiling again. When Blaine took a step further into the room Audrey looked in his direction. She jumped off of the bed and made her way to him. “I’ll be in the playroom” she told him, figuring that her daddy might want some alone time with her papa. When Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed he held Kurt's hand in his own, intertwined their fingers which melted together perfectly yet it felt wrong. It felt wrong for so many reasons because Kurt's hand was cold in his, it wouldn't squeeze back nor would it be able to move. Move in a gentle manner that Kurt knew Blaine loved. But Kurt wasn't there, well he was but not really. Blaine missed Kurt so much and it felt like this was the worst situation someone could be in, and maybe it was, he couldn't think of anything more awful than this. But what if he would be gone? the idea sent shivers down his spine but here and now there still was a little spark of hope and he held onto that like it was his lifeline but what if someday that hope would be taken away from him? 

 

"Kurt come on, Kurt you have to wake up. I know you can do it. I'm here you're gonna be fine." That's what Blaine had repeated for the first twenty four hours after the accident. “Blaine you should go home, get some rest or you'll fall apart from exhaustion.” That´s what Burt had said while looking at his son in law with a tired expression. "I don't need to go home, what I need is to stay with Kurt." That´s what Blaine had answered. But he knew the older man was right. But Blaine just couldn’t. he couldn’t go home. Home to all the pictures of Kurt, of them. 

 

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night his t-shirt sticking to his skin which was wet from all the sweating. Blaine tried to remember what his nightmare had been about this time, but he couldn't. He turned over so he was lying on his back and stared at the ceiling. After a while he felt his eye lids getting heavy and closed his eyes drifting into a not so peaceful sleep. Blaine sat up straight in bed as once again he had woken up from a nightmare. "Kurt" he whispered softly "Kurt I was so scared, I dreamed that you died and-" he fell quiet when he turned to Kurt's side of the bed which was empty. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the empty space until he realised that Kurt hadn't been there for the past few months and everything came flooding back to him. Blaine got out of bed deciding that it was probably a better idea to go downstairs for a little while, get his mind off of everything. He tried to be as quiet as possible not wanting to wake Audrey. When he got downstairs he opened the fridge, just when he wanted to get the carton of milk he heard Audrey. "Daddy!" She yelled desperately "Daddy where are you?" She said and Blaine could hear her crying. He rushed up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Sssh it's okay daddy's here now" he whispered stroking her back in a soothing manner. "W-where were y-you?" She sniffled. "I-I woke up a-and you...you weren't in you ro-om" she cried "Ssh sweetheart" he whispered planting a kiss on the top of her head and lifting her off the ground. He took her to his bedroom and laid her down under the covers, her form still shaking from the sobs. Blaine lay down next to her and she immediately cuddled close to him, still crying softly. He smiled sadly but then it occurred to him what he should do to make her stop crying. He started singing.

 

_How long will I love you?_

_As long as stars are above you and longer, if I can._

_How long will I need you?_

_As long as the seasons need to follow their plan._

Blaine saw her smiling through her tears and saw she was softly singing along. Kurt and Blaine always used to sing that song to each other, it was their wedding song. When Audrey was little she used to have a lot of nightmares and they would sing this song to her. 

_How long will I be with you?_ He sang and then fell quiet hoping she would sing the next line.

_As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand._ She answered softly. She smiled slightly at him almost as to see if she answered correctly and to let her know that she did he kissed the tip of her nose. _How long will I want you? As long as you want me to And longer by far._ She sang a little louder this time.

_How long will I hold you?_

_As long as your father told you, As long as you can._

_How long will I give to you?_

_As long as I live through you However long you say._

_How long will I love you?_

_As long as stars are above you And longer, if I may._

When Blaine had finished the rest of the song Audrey was fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Blaine and Kurt had always told her not to do that and they would take it out of her mouth once she was asleep but Blaine didn't want to disturb her now she was so peacefully asleep.


	2. Chapter two.

> “I think and I think and I think, I've thought myself out of happiness one million times, but never once into it.”
> 
>  
> 
> Blaine let out an audible sigh when he saw a brunette woman and a tall man out of the corner of his eye. "Blaine" the woman said in an overly; obviously fake, happy voice. "Amanda, John" he said through gritted teeth a fake smile plastered on his face. "Hello Audrey" the woman said in a chirpy voice. "How are you doing?" She asked still smiling at Audrey who remained quiet. "Not much of a talker is she" the woman said to her husband but just loud enough for Blaine to hear. "I wouldn't be either if someone like you would be talking to me" he said in Audrey's defence. "It seems like someone's missing out on all the fun" John said ignoring Blaine's comment his gaze on the shopping bags in Blaine's hands. "Where's Kurt?" "Not here as you can see." Blaine answered. He wasn't feeling like informing them about the whole situation. He just wanted to get away from them, the sooner the better. "Mmh he probably got tired of walking around with someone that looks as hideous as you." Amanda said giving Blaine a dirty look. "He probably got tired of bumping into people like you." Blaine said back on a calm tone. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be," he said adjusting Audrey on his hip and trying his best not to burst out in laughter because of the stupid looks on their faces. Amanda looked at John and lifted her chin a little higher than really necessary when she passed Blaine and Audrey. Every time he encountered them Blaine was generally surprised people like that still existed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just when Blaine was about to start the dishes from lunch his phone rang. "Blaine Anderson" he said after seeing a number on the display that he didn't recognise
> 
> “Mr. Anderson hello, it's Catherine. “From the adoption centre” she added in case he didn't remember.
> 
> "Catherine hello" Blaine said feeling a little uneasy as to why she was calling him. "We got informed about something and we would like to check if this is correct. Would you be able to come around at…let’s say half past two?" She asked him.
> 
> Blaine looked at his watch to see that it was a quarter to two. "Yeah I think I should be able to be there by then," he answered a little absently. What kind of information was she talking about?
> 
> "Great thank you sir, I’ll be seeing you soon." She said and then the line went dead.
> 
> "Audrey honey will you please turn off the television and get your shoes on? I'm going to bring you to grandma and grandpa, daddy has to go somewhere." Instead of the expected 'what are you going to do daddy?' Audrey responded with something different. "Which grandma and grandpa?" Was what she asked. Blaine actually hadn't thought about that yet but it would probably be his parents though, they lived in the city, Burt and Carole did too but he just didn't want to bother them any more than he already had. "Grandma and grandpa hippo." he answered. After they had gotten Audrey a stuffed animal which was a hippo she had started to call them that. It was easier to separate them like that than by their surnames. "Okay" she said turning off the television and going into the hallway to get her shoes.
> 
> Blaine got his phone and dialled his parents' number.
> 
> "Sophia Anderson"
> 
> "Hey mom, it's me."
> 
> "Blaine sweetie," she said the smile evident in her voice.
> 
> "Can you babysit Audrey for a while? The adoption centre called, they want to see me and I don't want to take her." he said almost getting interrupted after he said the words ‘babysit’ and ‘Audrey’ in the same sentence.
> 
> "Of course we will! It's no problem at all. Do we need to pick her up?"
> 
> "No I’ll drop her off on my way there, thanks mom"
> 
> "No need to thank me honey" after all those years she still called him those silly names or well when she said them it was silly, when Kurt said them it was a whole different story. Him not commenting on it like he always did made her smile though, it made her smile like someone who had just won a world championship.
> 
> "I'll see you soon, bye mom" he said hanging up the phone.
> 
> "Daddy I’m all done" Audrey said proudly as she came back into the living room coat on as well even though he didn't ask her to. "Such a good girl for daddy." he said and kissed her cheek.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Grandma!" Audrey yelled enthusiastic running to Sophia and leaping into her arms. "Hello sweetheart" Sophia said smiling. "Come on in, we've got tea." "And cookies?" Audrey asked immediately"And cookies." Sophia chuckled. "Some habits can be learned I see" she said referring to Blaine's cookie addiction. Or well actually Blaine’s addiction for her cookies because they were the best cookies in the world, and Audrey obviously shared that opinion. Audrey smiled at her grandma and almost went inside but just then she turned around and giggled. "Bye daddy," she said and made a kissing noise. "I love you." "And I love you" he answered her instantly and without even thinking about it. "Ah Mr. Anderson come on in." Catherine said after Blaine had knocked on her office door. "Hello" he said while shaking her hand.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Have a seat" she said sitting down herself as well and crossing her legs under the desk. "I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come am I right?" "You are right, I am indeed wondering why you called me" he answered truthfully. She nodded when her assumptions were confirmed. "I got a call from Mrs. Reynolds yesterday evening informing me about your current situation." Blaine racked his mind trying to connect the dots. Mrs. Reynolds ‘who is Mrs. Reynolds?’ He thought to himself. Catherine noticed Blaine was having problems connecting a person to the name. "Amanda, Amanda Reynolds" she offered. "Right, right of course" he said remembering their brief encounter.
> 
> "So uhm I’m really sorry I need to ask you about such personal stuff but it's a formality." "It's uhm… it's okay" he said fidgeting with the hem of his blazer as he was getting a feeling where this was going and it wasn't pleasant. He hated this. He was going to hunt that Amanda down and tell her some very unpleasant things. Why was it that she was poking her nose in Blaine’s business. They had met like maybe four times, five max. Only because he is without Kurt just once she is starting to spread rumours. "Okay could you please describe your current home situation? With who are you living?" She asked. "At the moment...at the moment it's just Audrey and me." he said softly looking down while Catherine made notes. He was angry, but also afraid about where this was going and if there were going to be consequences. Blaine could see she tried her best to ask the questions as polite as she could; she didn't want to upset him. She had really liked Blaine and Kurt from the beginning but she had to do her job. "What is the reason for Kurt's absence? Did you have a fight or...?" She asked him not wanting to assume anything that wasn’t true. "A...a fight? Oh god no." he said shaking his head. "A few months..." He trailed off, took a deep breath and tried once again "A few months ago Kurt, he...he had an accident and he has been in a coma ever since..." He answered her. "Oh Blaine I’m so sorry" she said not realising she
> 
> was calling him by his first name. Blaine bit his lip and just nodded as an answer. "I need to ask you some more questions is that okay?" She asked in a gentle voice. He swallowed, tried to keep the tears at bay. "Yeah of course, that's-that's fine." "How are you doing? Is everything going well now that you need to take care of Audrey on your own?" Blaine struggled with answering this question. Nothing was going well. His days existed out of driving between work, home, his parents' place and the hospital. It was hard taking care of Audrey on his own, not because she wasn't cooperating oh no, she had been an actual angel for the past months but it was just hard. He still had to get into work and make dinner, read bed time stories, be on time for visiting hours. His boss had told him he could stay home as long as he needed to and that they would find a substitute but Blaine had missed his work and the distraction it offered. But instead of telling Catherine all this he just answered her with a shrug and 'everything is going well' he did want to tell her of course but he was afraid, afraid of the consequences it would have. What if they thought he couldn't take good care of Audrey on his own? What if they would take her away? Could they just do that?
> 
> Catherine must have been able to read his mind when she asked her next question. "So it's not all too much? Work, taking care of Audrey, being at the hospital?" "No everything is just fine, it's great. Couldn't have been better." at this point he had started rambling and Catherine looked at him, her expression filled with worry and pity. "Blaine" she said laying her hand on top of his. "Calm down, it's okay" she said in a gentle voice. "Catherine I’m really doing my best, please don't take her away." he said in what was barely above a whisper. "Hey, hey it's okay. We won't take Audrey away, where did you get that idea?" "I-I don't know I was just afraid that..." He shakes his head. "Sorry." "There's no need to apologise," she said while getting up and making her way to the tap her heels making a loud ticking noise as she made her way there. She filled a glass with water and handed it to Blaine. He smiled at her and took the glass taking a little sip of the cold water. "Thank you." "No problem." she said smiling "Now, I think I’ve upset you enough" she said jokingly. "You can go and we'll call you." she stood up and smoothed the creases out of her grey skirt. She opened the door for him and smiled "Bye Blaine, take care." He took a deep breath and managed a smile "Bye Catherine"
> 
>  
> 
> Once Blaine rang the bell he got greeted by the surprised face of his mother. "Blaine honey, why didn't you just use your key." Blaine stayed silent. "Blaine?" She asked giving him a concerned look. "M-mom" he said softly. "Blaine what happened?" He just shook his head and then literally threw himself at her. She wrapped her arms around him getting more and more concerned as to what got Blaine to act like this. "Mom" he said releasing her again. "I went to the adoption centre and then she started asking all these questions about me and Audrey and if I was doing okay taking care of her on my own and what if-what if..." He trailed off. "What if what Blaine?" "What if they take her away because they think I can't take care of her now Kurt isn't here." he said voicing his concerns. He quickly wiped at his eyes "Mom I miss him so much." he whispered. "I know Blaine I know." She answered him and gave him a sad smile.
> 
> "Daddy!" Audrey excalimed happily as she came running into the hallway but her expression changed when she saw Blaine's face "Daddy are you crying?" She asked him softly. "No sweetie," he said quickly wiping away the single tear that had escaped. She smiled "Are you coming inside? We have left you some cookies" she said practically dragging him inside. After dinner Blaine and Audrey cuddled up on the couch under a blanket with some tea. "Daddy?" "Mmh" he answered her. "I love you." A smile appeared on his face "I love you too." "Will you sing to me?" She asked resting her head on his chest. "Of course, any requests?" He asked her even though he already knew what she wanted him to sing. "Our special song" she whispered. Blaine wasn't sure if she liked that song so much because it reminds her of Kurt and she obviously misses him or if she just likes the song in general. It was probably the first though.
> 
> _How long will I hold you?_
> 
> _As long as your father told you, as long as you can._
> 
> _How long will I give to you?_
> 
> _As long as I live through you however long you say._
> 
> _How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you and longer, if I may._
> 
> As he finished the song he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered. She frowned "why? I didn't do anything." "I know, but I just wanted you to know. "He answered running a hand through her long hair. "Maybe daddy can braid your hair tomorrow." he said as he absently played with a thin strand of hair. "I'd like that" she answered him "You know daddy, I'm proud of you too. No reason, I just wanted you to know." she said smiling. He bit his lip and held her tightly. They were both silent for a little while until Blaine's ringtone broke the silence, an unknown number. "Oh Catherine, hello" he said and quickly made his way to the hallway not wanting Audrey to hear anything of the conversation.
> 
> "I'm so sorry I have to tell you this Blaine, but…" she paused briefly "they want to send someone to check on you." She said. Blaine knew it wasn't her decision and he couldn't blame her but he still felt betrayed. He told her everything because he trusted her. Well that obviously had been a wrong decision.
> 
> "Fine" he mumbled feeling tears pricking at his eyes.
> 
> "Blaine please I didn't want this to happen and I really tried my best but there wasn't anything I could do. They had already made their decision. I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically.
> 
> "Yeah whatever, when will they come?" He asked totally ignoring her apologies. It was unfair of him to be mad at her. And truth to be told he wasn’t, he was mad at himself.
> 
> "Tomorrow, Blaine please I-" he didn't hear what else she said because he hung up the phone. He didn't want to hear any of it. He was mad because he had let it come this far but it's always easier to hurt someone else's feeling than your own. He sat down on the bottom step of the staircase and buried his face in his hands. What was he going do? What if they weren't satisfied and they would take Audrey away? He wouldn't know what he would do then. The only reason he hadn't given up already was because of Audrey but what if that source of happiness was gone too? He couldn't do it without her. But first things first, he needed to call Catherine back to apologise to her.
> 
> "Catherine Williams."
> 
> "Catherine, it's Blaine" "Hello" she said, she didn't sound angry. She knew he hadn't meant it that way. She would probably react the same way if she heard the news she had told him just about ten minutes ago.
> 
> "I'm calling to apologise. How I reacted was wrong and I’m sorry. I was mad at myself and I needed someone to blame besides myself. I'm really sorry."
> 
> She smiled although Blaine couldn't see that. "It's okay Blaine, I’m not mad at you and I won't tell anyone about it in case you thought so."
> 
> "Thank you Catherine" "It's no problem. I wish you the best of luck." she told him.
> 
> "Thank you, again. Bye Catherine" "Bye Blaine"
> 
> When Blaine came back into the living room he found Audrey on the couch, fast asleep. He smiled and picked her up carrying her upstairs. "Daddy?" She said softly when he laid her down on the bed. "Yes sweetheart?" "Goodnight" she whispered and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi hi, it's been a while but it's the new year so new chances right? Comments and feedback are still greatly appreciated so don't be shy. I guess that's it for now, see you next time! (hopefully) X

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all thank you for reading, I hope you enjoined it. Sorry if I made any language mistakes. Also comments on your thoughts are greatly appreciated. Secondly: the quote that I used at the beginning is from Haruki Murakami. And the song lyrics are from the song How Long Will I Love You, which I believe orginally is from The Waterboys but I know it because of Ellie Goulding. I guess that's it for now, see you next time! (hopefully) X


End file.
